Trials of the Heart
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress. Something that came to me in the middle fo the night. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, nightmareking here with a new story. This is rated for multiple reasons, including lemons, incest, language and selected character bashing. There are a few other things, but they'll be revealed as the story goes on. This came to me in the middle of the night. Enjoy.**

Lincoln laid on his bed, reading a comic as he drowned the sound of his sisters out. Hearing the door open and feeling his bed sink in, he looked up and saw his sister Luan sitting on the edge of the bed, a slight frown crossing her lips and red makings on her face. He sat up and arched a brow, "Luan? What happened?"

"Just…just a really bad night at the Chuckle Bucket," Lincoln frowned as he grabbed a cloth from his dresser and helped his older sister, "I guess some people were in a real rotten mood tonight. Get it,"

"They threw rotten tomatoes at you?" Luan sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry…but…not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you come to my room instead of going to yours and Luna's?"

"I just couldn't face the others right now Linc, so I decided to pay my favorite little brother a visit,"

"But I'm your only brother," Luan slightly smiled and shrugged her shoulders as Lincoln continued to help clean the tomatoes from Luan's face.

Luan stood up and smiled before she looked down at her brother, "Thanks for the help, Linc," Lincoln sighed and nodded before tossing the cloth aside, "I'm going to get a shower to get the tomato out of my hair and…if it's not too much trouble, can we keep this between us?"

"You don't want the others to know about this? Luan, you know that trying to keep a secret in this house is next to impossible. I seriously think it'll be easier breaking into Fort Knox rather than hiding something like this from the others."

"Just try, Lincoln." Luan pleaded and Lincoln sighed and nodded, "Thanks Linc," she leaned down and kissed her brother, surprising him.

Luan backed away, her eyes widened and her lower lip quivering, "I…I'm going to get that shower…thank again, Linc," she turned and walked out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

Lincoln stared at the door with wide eyes, "That…that was new…I liked it…but what am I saying? She's my sister, and what happened was a moment of excitement. She's happy that I'm going to keep her secret, nothing more," he shook his head before lying back down and continued to read his comic.

Luan stood in the shower as the running water hit her exposed skin, the scene that happened a few moments ago replaying in her mind's eye. She sighed and shook her head, "What brought that on? I was happy Lincoln's willing to keep this from the others, but why would I kiss him like that? He's my brother and…and I actually liked it…damn it Luan, pull yourself together, you can't think like that." She sighed and shook her head as she continued showering.

 **Okay, I'm hoping this turns into something. Like I said, this is rated for multiple reasons and expect character bashing…I should've put this in the opening AN, but please don't waste your time asking me not to bash this person or that person and don't waste my time reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**James b Cameron: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: Yes, I agree with you.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luan laid on her bed, tossing and turning and she groaned. Luna looked down from the top bunk and arched a brow, "Dude, do you mind? Some of us like to sleep during the night," Luan groaned again and Luna sighed and shook her head, "Okay Luan, what's bugging you? You didn't tell any jokes, you've been quiet all through dinner and now you're tossing and turning,"

"I…I just had a bad day and it went from bad to weird," Luna looked at the young comedian in confusion before jumping from the top bunk and Luan sat up and her shoulders slumped over, "Luna…you're bi, right?"

"That's why I'm dating Sam. That chick rocks," Luna smirked before looking at her younger sister with a concerning look crossing her face, "Why, are you saying that you're-"

"No…I'm not gay or bi, but mom and dad accepted your sexuality, as did the rest of us," Luna nodded and Luan took a deep breath, "Okay…so say I have strange feelings for someone, but I'm worried. I don't know how mom and dad, or any of you will react and if he doesn't feel the same and I tell him, I'll ruin everything between us and-"

"Whoa, slow down, sis, I can't keep up," Luna sat down next to Luan and Luan frowned, "So tell me what happened? Who is this guy?" Luan bit her lip as her head lowered. Luna took a deep breath and softly smiled at her comedian sister, "How about you tell me what happened that led up to this?"

"Are you sure?"

"Anything to get some sleep tonight,"

"And you won't judge me?" Luna smiled and shook her head, "Okay…I was at the Chuckle Bucket for their open mic night and I tried out some new jokes…but everyone there thought they were…bad and they threw tomatoes at me," Luna's eyes widened as Luan continued to explain, "I left. After that, I got some help, and the guy who helped promised he wouldn't tell any of you…I asked him not to, so don't blame him for that…and before I went to take a shower to wash the rest of the tomato out of my hair, I kissed him, you know, because I was happy he promised to keep my secret…and I actually enjoyed it."

"Heh, so some random guy promised not to tell us you bombed at the Chuckle Bucket and you went and kissed him," Luna chuckled and shook her head, "Damn dude, I didn't think you had it in you. I'm impressed," Luan frowned and Luna smirked, "So did you get this mysterious person's name?"

"I…it's Lincoln," the room fell silent as Luna stared at Luan in disbelief, "You promised you wouldn't judge me…and I felt like I needed to tell someone and-"

"I…I'm not judging," Luan looked up and Luna frowned, "Look dude…there's an old saying. The heart wants what the heart wants. No amount of comedy, music or whatever will change that," Luna frowned her back and Luan sighed, "Did you talk to Lincoln about this?"

"Are you insane? We're brother and sister and what if he doesn't feel the same way? I'd look like some kind of idiot and if mom and dad learn about this, they'll send me to live with Aunt Sherly and-"

"And if you don't tell him, it'll eat away at you until you snap and then mom and dad will really send you away," Luan frowned and Luna took a deep breath and shook her head, "Do you remember how nervous I was about telling Sam and how you guys kept telling me that I should at least try?"

"Yeah, and now she's over every Saturday. What's your point?"

"You won't know if you don't try." Luan groaned and hugged her knees to her chest, "Sure, things might be awkward, but that's usually how it starts out. And who knows? He might actually feel the same,"

"You think?" Luna nodded and Luan smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Luna, I'm glad I can count on you,"

"No problem, sis," Luna hugged her back before standing up and climbed up to the top bunk, "Now we better get some sleep. We have school tomorrow," Luan nodded before lying back down and fell asleep almost immediately.

Across the hall, Lincoln sat up on his bed, running his fingers through his hair as the events from the day continued to flash through his mind's eye. He groaned and laid back with his arms behind his head, "What am I doing? She's my sister, I can't be having those thoughts about her…but that kiss…I did enjoy it…damn it Loud, pull yourself together!" he turned and faced his beloved stuffed animal Bun-Bun.

Reaching over, he grabbed the stuffed rabbit and sighed, "Do you have any advice for me Bun-Bun?" Lincoln stared at the rabbit and took a deep breath before tossing it aside, "I thought as much." He stood up and began pacing his small room.

He looked out the window at the clouded night sky and took a deep breath before shaking his head, "A storm's coming…great," he moaned before falling back onto his bed, "What am I to do? I can't go to any of my sisters about this. They'll think I'm some kind of sick pervert who just wants to bed his sister and that's not the case." He heard whimpering coming from the floor.

He sat up and looked down to see the family dog Charles pawing at his leg, "Charles," he leaned down and scooped the dog up before placing Charles on the bed, "Since I can't vent to anyone in the family, you're the next best thing," Charles whimpered and tilted his head to the side, "Okay so…Luan was having a bad day and I helped her out and I also promised to keep her secret, which is people threw rotten tomatoes at her at the Chuckle Bucket and before she left, she kissed me and I actually liked it…what am I supposed to do?"

Charles yawned before curling up into a ball and falling asleep. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Why did I even bother trying to talk to you?" Lincoln laid down and fell asleep, facing the wall.

 **And here's the second chapter. No, it's not moving fast, they're just getting their feelings out in the open…sort of. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The eleven Loud siblings sat in the living room as rain poured down in sheets, Lori texting on her phone, Leni reading a fashion magazine, Luna tuning her guitar and glancing over at Luan and then at Lincoln, Luan trying to focus on her comedy routine as she kept stealing glances from Lincoln, Lynn throwing a basketball in the air with a bored expression crossing her face, Lincoln trying to read comics as he looked towards Luan, Lucy reading from her poetry book, Lana playing with her pet snake El Diablo, Lola practicing her pageant walk, Lisa looked down at her studies and Lily walking around, giggling.

Lincoln sighed before he stood up and walked over to the stairs, "I uh…I'm going to finish reading my room…no visitors," his sisters shrugged his shoulders as he ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Luna looked at Luan and saw her looking down with a slight frown crossing her lips. She leaned closer and whispered, "Go talk to him," Luan looked up at her older sister in confusion, "It's obvious you haven't talked to him since…well, you haven't talked to him all day and it looks like it's bothering you."

"I can't…he said no visitors and-"

"And how many times does he read in his room while it's raining?" Luan frowned and shook her head, "It's obvious he's troubled by the ordeal too, and you're going to let yourself and Lincoln suffer just because you're scared to even talk to him?"

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

"Roommate issues, nothing that concerns anyone else," Luna answered and the sisters looked at the two, "It just concerns me and Luan, dudes, that's all," she looked back down at her comedian sister and whispered, "Look, I'm not going to force you to talk to him, but you know it'll be the right thing to do…you looked like you've been losing focus all day and Lincoln doesn't look like he was doing much better."

"I know…but what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he teases me for falling for my brother? What if he tells the others and mom and dad find out? They'll send me away and-"

"And nothing. I told you that it won't help you if you don't talk to him…now let's go," she helped Luan up and led her up the stairs, ignoring the spacious looks from their sisters.

Luna and Luan stood in the hall outside of Lincoln's room. Luan slowly held her arm out and lightly tapped on the door. Luna looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes and Luan smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I guess Lincoln is sleeping, thanks for trying to-" Luna knocked on the door louder and Luan's eyes widened.

The door opened and Lincoln looked at his sisters, "What? I thought I said no visitors,"

"We know dude, but Luan has something to tell you," Luan stared at the musical genius in disbelief and Luna pushed her into the room, "And I'm merely here for moral support." Before Lincoln could respond, Luna closed the door and stood in front of it with her arms crossed, "Okay dudes, we have about three minutes before the others come up and check on us…make it quick,"

Lincoln looked confused and Luan sighed before looking at her brother, "Look Linc, when you agreed to keep my little problem from the others yesterday and-" before she could finish, they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and Luan groaned, "No, not now!"

"Let's go dude, you can talk later," Luna grabbed Luan by the arm and pulled her out of the room and quickly closed it before their sisters made it to the top of the stairs.

The ten sisters stared at each other and Lori arched a brow, "Uh…what are you two doing? Lincoln literally said he wanted to be alone and you two just-"

"We were making sure the little dude was all right, Lori. He seemed like he was having a bad day," Luna rolled her eyes, "Because you know, we care about our only brother."

"We care about him too," Lynn defended, "We just don't want to push him too far and have him hate us." The two hook their heads before walking down the hall and turned to their room.

Luna sat on the top bunk, her legs dangling on the edge while Luan laid on the bottom bunk, her face buried in her pillow. Luna sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry dude, I really thought you had a little more time than that." Luan groaned and Luna frowned, "Why don't you just text him? It'll be private and-"

"And mom and dad will see it and all hell is going to break loose," Luan turned on her back and looked up at her older sister, "And even still, Lisa's a mastermind when it comes to science, hacking into someone's phone will be child's play for her." Luna frowned and Luan sighed, "I know you're trying to help me…and Lincoln, but sometimes…stuff like this can't be helped and-"

"Why don't you walk home with him tomorrow? You'll have some alone time. I'll keep the twins and Lucy away from you dudes and you can talk a little and see what it goes from there," Luan arched and brow and Luna shook her head, "Unless you have a better plan, it might be your best bet, dude."

Luan sighed and shook her head, "Yeah…it might be the easiest thing to do…and you'll keep the three away?"

"Of course, sis, if it'll mean you and you know who will talk to each other and stop tormenting yourselves to no end, I'll take them out for some ice cream," Luan took a deep breath and nodded.

 **Okay, things will start to pick up in the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HitBrother: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Good to know. Thanks for the advice. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Luna and Luan walked down the street and spotted the elementary school. Luna looked at her younger sister and slightly smiled, "Okay, the bell's going to be ringing any minute. I'm going to take Lola, Lana and Lucy and take them out to get some ice cream. You and Lincoln can take the scenic route home and talk to him…and this way I can get some sleep at night again,"

"Heh…sorry Luna,"

"Ah, don't sweat it, sis. I know what you're going through. Remember how many times I've kept you up while I was fighting over rather or not I should tell Sam?" Luan nodded and Luna smirked, "So this is what I get…just talk to Lincoln…if he doesn't feel the same, then at least you can say you tried," the sound of the bell ringing filled the air and Luna stepped away from Luan, "I'll get the twins and Lucy, you wait for Lincoln." Luan nodded as she watched her older sister walk away.

Luan watched as students walked out of the building before she spotted her brother walking with his best friend Clyde McBride. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the two boys, "Hey Linc," the two looked up and Lincoln arched a brow at his sister, "Listen, I have a birthday party this weekend and I need my assistant to help me with some of my skits,"

"Um…uh…I'd love to, Luan, but me and Clyde were just about to head to the a-"

"Don't worry about it, Lincoln," the two siblings looked at the African-American boy and Clyde began walking past them, "We'll hang out another day. You should help Luan with her skits," the two watched as Clyde walked down the street and turned the corner.

Luan looked at her brother and smiled, "Okay Linc, let's go," she grabbed him by the arm and began leading him away.

The two walked down the street and Lincoln looked at his older sister in confusion, "Um…Luan, this isn't the way home…what's wrong?" Luan frowned and looked down, "Are you okay? Don't we have a birthday party to prepare for or-"

"There is no party, Lincoln…I needed to talk to you alone," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan sighed, "Linc…do you remember when I came home from the Chuckle Bucket and I was covered in rotten tomatoes?" Lincoln nodded and Luan took a deep breath, "And when you agreed to not tell the others about it after you helped me?"

"Uh…I didn't tell anyone, I swear,"

"I know, Linc, but that's not what I'm talking about," Lincoln swallowed hard as Luan rubbed her arm, "I was talking about after making that promise…what happened afterwards,"

"You mean the k-" Luan quickly covered his mouth and glared daggers at him. Lincoln moved her hand away and sighed, "Luan…what are you trying to say?"

"Linc…after that…I've been feeling strange and…I told Luna about it," Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan frowned, "I know, I feel like a hypocrite. I told you not to tell anyone about that and I told Luna…but we share a room and I was keeping her up during the night and…she talked to me and I asked her a few questions and then I told her about the Chuckle Bucket and then the kiss…I told her something else and…she said something that made sense to me,"

"And…and what was that?" Luan frowned and looked down, "Luan, you're not making any sense right now. What was it that Luna told you that made sense? And where is this conversation going exactly?"

Luna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Lincoln, no matter what is said, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone…I really don't want to get in trouble,"

"Luan…I wouldn't do anything that'll that you in trouble."

Luan slowly nodded, "Okay…I…I told her that…that I have strong feelings for you, Linc," Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan bit her lower lip hard enough to draw a small amount of blood, "I just…I had to tell you…Luna said it was eating away at me…I just…I needed to tell you before I went insane and mom and dad decided to send me away and-"

"Luan," Lincoln grabbed her by the arms and Luan stared at him with wide eyes, "Listen…I…I…I talked to Charles that night,"

"Charles? You talked to our dog?"

"Yeah…only because I couldn't go to the others, and if I went to you…well…I…I have strong feelings for you too," Luan's eyes widened and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "I…I actually had a conversation with Charles when I talked to him and I think I was going insane…I thought he was talking back and…well…yeah, I…I love you, Luan,"

Luan's eyes widened, "So…um…now that we got that out of the way…what next?"

"Well…we'll talk more later…right now we better get home before someone questions where we are and we'll talk later tonight after everyone goes to bed," Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked down the street in silence.

 **Okay, I'm going to cut this one here for a couple of reasons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darty794: Yeah, sorry about that, but if I had written more in that chapter, it would've worn me down to the point where I was either hitting a brick wall, or something else.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. And a fair warning, I'm going to be moving a few things around to speed this story up slightly.**

The Loud siblings were up in their rooms, focusing on their homework. Luna looked down at her comedian sister and arched a brow, "So dude, what happened between you two? Did you guys talk?"

"We talked and…he's into the idea too," a smile perched on Luna's lips as Luan rubbed the back of her head, "We're just going to have a hard time hiding this from the others."

"Well why don't you go down the hall and help him with his homework. He's been hinting at the thought of failing history." Luan looked up and Luna smirked, "Go on, sis, it's just you helping our little brother with his homework…and maybe reward him a little if he gets a question right," Luna winked as Luan's face began to warm up before she stood up with her books tucked under her arms before she walked out of the room, "Heh, consider this pay back for all the times you teased me and Sam, Luan," she looked down at her homework, the smirk still crossing her lips.

Luan stood outside of Lincoln's room before taking a deep breath and opened the door. Stepping inside, she saw Lincoln sitting on the bed, his hands holding onto his head as he looked down at a book opened in front of him, "Linc?" Lincoln looked up and slightly smiled at his sister, "Do you need help? Luna told me you were having trouble in history,"

"Um…yeah, but don't you have homework, too?" Luan smiled and nodded before she closed the door and sat down next to Lincoln on the bed, "Then why are you here helping me? Aren't you worried you won't get your work done?"

"Don't worry about me, Linc. I want to try and help you with your history homework," she took the book from Lincoln and looked down at it, "Okay, let's start with an easy one. Who are the Founding Fathers?" she looked up and saw Lincoln scratching the side of his head, "C'mon Linc, I know you can do it."

"Uh…Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin…George Washington…John Jay…Alexander Hamilton, John Adams…and…uh…I know…James Madison? Is…is that right?" Luan slightly smiled before leaning closer to the white-haired teen and lightly kissed his lips, "Uh…not complaining…I mean…we did talk earlier and everything, but where did that come-"

"Oh…well I figured I'd help tutor you in a different way. For each question you get right, you'll get a little reward…but don't get too excited. They're going to get harder,"

"Okay,"

Luan smirked and looked down at Lincoln's history book, "Okay, here's a little tricky one, so don't feel bad if you don't get it right. When did the Soviet Union begin and when did it break up?"

"Okay…okay…the Soviet Union began in 1922 and broke down in 1991? No…wait it was…no, never mind, it was 1993," Luan frowned and Lincoln arched a brow, "Was…was that not right?" Luan sighed and leaned closer before lightly kissing her brother's cheek, "So I was right?"

"You were right the first time, but since you changed your answer…I can only give you a small token for trying," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan took a deep breath, "You were right on the year it was founded, and if you haven't have changed your mind on when they broke up, you would've been right again, but you were close."

"Can I change my answer?" Luan smiled and shook her head, "Damn…okay, what's the next question?" Luan smiled and looked down at the book.

Hours slowly passed by and Luan yawned as she stretched and stood up, "Well Linc, I think we should call it a night,"

"Okay…why don't you stay here for the night?" Luan looked at her brother, her cheeks slightly red, "I mean you don't have to. You can go back to yours and Luna's room and-"

"Yeah…okay." Lincoln looked at his comedy loving sister as she sat back down on the bed and laid down next to him, "Turn the light off, Linc?" Lincoln nodded before standing up and walked over to the light switch and turned the light off.

The two siblings lay awake next to each other, listening to the air gently blow out side of the window. Luan looked at her brother and bit her lip, "Um…Linc?" Lincoln looked at his comedian sister in confusion before Luan leaned down and lightly pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln's eyes widened as Luan backed away and began pulling her nightgown over her head, "Luan…are you crazy? Mom and dad are right downstairs and-"

"We're not going to do anything that'll get us in trouble, Linc," Luan tossed her nightgown to the floor and Lincoln stared at her bare chest with wide eyes, "I'm just getting a little more comfortable,"

Lincoln continued to stare at his sister's chest and Luan giggled, "Just don't lay there like a caught fish, Linc. Touch them," Lincoln looked at Luan, stunned and Luan inched closer to her younger brother, "C'mon Linc, it's just the two of us," Lincoln nodded as his hands slowly reached up before he caressed Luan's breasts.

Luan wiggled her hips before kicking the covers aside. Lincoln looked down in surprise at his sister's naked form, "Don't look so surprised, Linc, I know about the magazines under your mattress,"

She leaned forward and a small smile formed across her lips, "Instead of masturbating to still images, why don't you let your fun-loving sister give you a taste of the real thing." She leaned down and lightly kissed him as she fumbled around to remove his pants.

The two siblings laid on the bed, panted as sweat covered their bodies and semen slowly dripping out of Luan's pussy. Luan looked at her brother and panted, "Hey Linc?" Lincoln looked up in confusion, "How much do you love your big sister?"

"Well…we did just make out…and a few other things…so…I'd say you're my favorite sister…why?"

"Can you open the window a little? The room smells of sex and we wouldn't want someone walking in in the middle of the night and realize what had just happened," Lincoln nodded before standing up and pushed the window slightly opened.

Lying back down next to Luan, Luan smiled and nuzzled closer to her brother, "Thanks Linc," she kissed his cheek and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 **Okay, I wasn't going to make this chapter into a lemon, those will be coming soon enough. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the next chapter. And I also forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but the reason I moved a few things around was to keep it from getting stale.**

Luan's eyes slowly fluttered opened and saw she was still lying next to Lincoln, their clothes still spread out on the floor. Luan slightly smiled and nuzzled closer to her brother, "Are you comfortable?"

"Very…I don't want to get up and-" before Luan could finish, the two heard the door open and they looked up with wide eyes to see their stunned parents standing by the door.

Several moments of silence passed before Rita shrieked, "Get dressed both of you!" their eyes widened and Rita glared at her two children, "Get dressed and get downstairs! We'd like to talk to you two!" the two jumped as their parents turned and walked away and they began getting dressed.

Luan and Lincoln sat on the couch while their parents glared at them with their eyes narrowed and their arms crossed. Hearing the doors to the bedrooms open, everyone looked towards the stairs and saw Lori, carrying Lily, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa walking down the stairs. The siblings stopped and looked at their parents and Luan and Lincoln, "Uh…what's going on? Are they-"

"Lori, we want you to take your sisters out to breakfast. We need to talk to Luan and Lincoln alone," Rita said in a cold voice before glaring back at the two, "Just go. We'll call you when you're allowed to bring everyone back,"

"Um…okay?" Lori looked at her sisters and ushered them to the door, "C'mon girls, let's go get some breakfast," they walked towards the door, Luna staring at her younger sister and only brother with a sympathetic look crossing her face.

The door closed and they heard the sound of the sedan's engine starting up. The parents looked at their two children and Lynn Sr. arched a brow, "Okay kids, what were you two doing? Luan, why were you in Lincoln's room and why were you both naked?"

The two frowned and looked away, "Kids, your father asked you a question, you best answer it right now," their mother said in a stern voice.

"Mom…we…me and Lincoln…we slept together last night!" Luan blurted out and their parents looked at them in disbelief, "And another thing, Lincoln and I love each other, and there's nothing you two can-"

"And what if you had gotten pregnant, Luan?" Rita snapped at her comedy loving daughter, "We didn't see any condom wrappers lying on the floor, unless you two threw them away and-"

"We didn't have condoms, he came in me…and you know what, I'd let him do it again!" the living room fell silent as Luan grabbed Lincoln by the hand and glared at their parents, "We don't care what you two say, we love each other and we're-"

"You two are grounded, effective immediately," Rita said in a stern voice, "Luan, you are not to go into Lincoln's room for anything, Lincoln, if you even think about sneaking into Luna's and Luan's room, we will send you to your grandfather's so fast, your head will spin!" the two frowned as Luan tightly held Lincoln's hand, "Now, we want you two to go up to your rooms, your own rooms! We'll be up later to talk to you two separately!" the two siblings slowly stood up and walked over to the stairs while their parents followed them.

Rita and Lynn Sr. watched from the bottom of the stairs as Luan turned left and Lincoln turned right. Hearing two doors slam in anger, the two parents sighed and shook their heads before Rita looked at her husband, "Lynn, where did we go wrong? Were we too kind?"

"We'll talk to both of them again when they calm down a bit," Lynn Sr. assured her and rubbed her back, "Let them blow off some steam, and then we'll go talk to Luan and then Lincoln. Whatever happened between them last night was just them acting like teenagers. We were a little hard on them, but once we're all calm, we'll see if the four of us can be civil," Rita took a deep breath and nodded before the two of them walked away from the stairs.

Luan sat on the bottom bunk, on her back against the wall and her knees hugged to her chest, "Why? So we're related, big deal. Half of the bible involved incest and God didn't punish them." Her phone vibrated and she looked down at her newly received text, "I'm sorry they found out," she frowned as her phone vibrated again, "What should we do now?"

Luan took a deep breath and began replying, "I don't know…we've been together for an entire week, we were happy…I don't know what to do. Mom and dad threatened to send us away," Sending the text, Luan waited for a reply.

"I know, but we can't go against them and make this situation any worse," Luan frowned and wrote a reply, "Should we tell them that you know who knows?" sending the message, she bit her lip as she waited with an anticipation for the reply.

Feeling her phone vibrate again, she looked at her phone, "No. If we do, that will cause even more trouble and we'll be making enemies. And you know who has been helping us this week and has approved of us."

Luan frowned and shook her head before replying, "Are you suggesting we break up?" sending the message, she took a deep breath as she waited with anticipation for a reply.

"I hate to say this…but if it'll keep us from getting into any more trouble…yes, I think we should break up." Luan bit her lip as tears stung her eyes, "I love you, Luan,"

Luan let out a shaky breath and shook her head before replying, "I love you too, Linc."

Lincoln sat in his room and stared down at his phone. Taking a deep breath, he set his phone aside and laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a hardened look crossing his face.

 **Like I said, I'm moving a few things ahead so it won't get stale. I have a few ideas on how this is going to go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Darty794: Yes it has. Good to know…I think. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The rest of the Loud sisters walked through the front door and spotted their parents sitting on the couch, looking very crossed. The sisters looked at each other before they quietly stepped up the stairs and went to their respective rooms.

Luna walked into hers and Luan's room and saw Luan lying on her bed, facing the wall, "Uh…so what did mom and pops want to-" she stopped when she heard Luan lightly sniffling. Confused, she walked closer to the bed and sat down, "Hey, what's wrong, sis? Did you and Lincoln get into a little disagreement or-"

"We broke up,"

"What?" Luna hissed and stood up as she cracked her knuckles and walked towards the door, "I'm going to teach him a painful-"

"No," Luna stopped and looked back in confusion as Luan sat up and dried her eyes, "It wasn't him…we…we had sex last night," Luna's eyes widened and Luan took a deep breath and shook her head, "I was helping him study…we stayed up a bit longer than we thought, but we have off today so…it didn't matter to us, and…well…being two hormonal teenagers…things tend to get carried away and mom and dad saw us this morning…we're grounded,"

"Okay…but that doesn't explain what happened between-"

"We decided to breakup…to see if mom and dad will lift our grounding and they did, we're grounded for the weekend and then come Monday we'll have our freedom back, but we're no longer allowed to be alone, we can't walk to school together unless someone is with us…I suggested we tell them how you knew and supported our relationship, but Lincoln was right, we'll end up making enemies and mom and dad would've forced you to breakup with Sam,"

"What about Sam?" the two looked up and saw Luna's girlfriend Sam Sharp walking into the room, "What's going on, love? What's wrong with your sister?"

Luna sighed as she stood up and walked over to the blonde teen, "Not right now, Sam, but I need you to do me a favor and go check on my brother while I comfort Luan," Sam arched a brow and Luna took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'll explain everything when you get back, but right now I need you to check on Lincoln for me,"

Sam sighed and shook her head, "Okay, I guess I can check on him…I'll be back in a few minutes," kissing Luna's cheek, Sam turned and walked out of the room and down the hall as Luna turned and walked back to her sister.

Lincoln laid on his bed, facing the wall with a hardened look crossing his face. Hearing the door open, he sat up with a slight smile, only to frown a second later when he spotted Sam walking into the room, "Oh…it's you,"

He laid back down and Sam sighed, "Jeez dude, that's a nice hello," Lincoln groaned and Sam stepped closer to him, "So…what's bugging you? Your sister is in a bad mood too and-"

"It's…it's nothing Sam. You can go back to Luna. I wouldn't want to be the reason you two can't hang out today,"

"And I can't go back to Luna without knowing if you're okay or not and-"

"Just let her know I'm okay," Sam frowned and Lincoln took a deep breath, "Just…go enjoy your time with my sister," Sam sighed and slightly nodded before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam walked back into Luna's and Luan's room and saw her girlfriend comforting her younger sister. Luna looked up and sighed, "So…how's Lincoln doing?"

"He's down in the dumps too…maybe you can explain what's going on. Why are Luan and Lincoln like this? Was there a disagreement or something?" Luna looked up at the blonde rocker before looking at her comedian sister and slightly frowned, "Did one of their close friends die? Or was there a fight between them?"

Luna sighed and stood up before walking over to Sam, "Sam, I love you, you're this awesome chick and you love the same kind of music I do,"

"Is this your way of breaking up with-"

"Lincoln and Luan were dating for a week," Sam's eyes widened and Luna frowned, "It started out as a simple gesture from Lincoln, and eventually they talked…last night they decided to see how much they love each other and took it a step further,"

"What? That's-"

"Be careful what you say. Luan and Lincoln were the first ones to accept our relationship, I was happy for them, and they had a chance to get us in trouble, but they didn't because they don't want to make any enemies,"

Sam frowned and Luna took a deep breath, "So…do you think you can help fix this? I don't know if I can do it alone and I can't stand to see my brother and sister like this,"

"I don't know, Luna…the bible says that incest is wrong…but then again, it also says same sex relationships are wrong…I'll help," Luna smiled and nodded, "But what are we going to do? We can't sneak your brother into here and we can't sneak Luan down the hall without someone finding out,"

"I know…just…just give me a minute to think of something," Sam and Luna looked down at the broken girl and Luna frowned at her best friend and roommate, "It'll be okay, Luan…we're going to think of something,"

"What's the point…this past week, I was truly happy…and just because we're related, we can't be together? We're not even allowed in the same room unless someone is there with us. Hell, we can't even walk to school together and-"

"We'll think of something, Luan…don't worry," Luan stood up and walked over to her dresser.

Opening her notebook, she began scribbling in a page before tearing it out and folded it in half. She turned and walked over to Sam and handed her the piece of folded up paper with a serious look crossing her face, "Give this to Lincoln. Make sure no one else sees it. When he's done reading it, tell him to give it back to you and come back here," Sam nodded before taking the paper from her girlfriend and walked out of the room once again.

Luna looked back at Luan and took a deep breath, "Don't worry Luan, we're going to take care of this," Luan moaned as she turned and faced the wall.

Sam walked into Lincoln's room and saw he was still facing the wall, "Lincoln?" Lincoln groaned before looking up and saw Sam looking at him in confusion, "Luna wanted me to give you this…and she saw once you're done reading it to give it back to me," Lincoln sighed before he sat up and took the note from Sam.

Unfolding it, he began reading it and a ghost of a smile formed across his lips as he shook his head, "Heh…she's risking a lot…are you going to help us?"

"I…I guess so…I'll ask Luna what the hell is going on when I get back there," Lincoln nodded before folding the note again and handed it back to Sam.

Sam turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and Lincoln took a deep breath before he stood up and opened his top drawer.

 **Okay, I know this chapter moved a tad fast, but it calls for it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: Good to know.**

 **Darty792: Ah, alright, thank you.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter and this chapter might be moving a tad fast, but I want the story to get moving, so apologies in advance.**

Luna sat next to Luan as she comforted her as Sam sat on the chair and looked at the two in confusion. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh and Luna looked up at her in confusion, "So, Luna, babe, what are you planning? Lincoln's mood seemed a bit different after he read that note,"

Luna sighed and shook her head, "We're going to help these two," Luan looked up at her older sister as Luna looked down and slightly smiled and rubbed her back before she helped her up and the two sisters walked over to Luan's dresser.

Hours seeped by and darkness covered the city like a blanket. Luna poked her head out of the room and watched as the lights shining from under the doors to the other rooms began to turn of one-by-one. She slowly crept out of the room and towards the stairs. Looking down to the living room, she saw the light leading to her parents' room turn off and heard the door close.

She turned and quietly sprinted back to hers and Luan's room, where she found Luan sitting on the bottom bunk, a small smile played across her lips and Sam sitting on the beanbag chair, "Okay Luan, everyone went to bed, do you know what to do?"

"Yeah…but are you sure about this, Luna? You know you're going to be questioned and-"

"Maybe, but if me and Sam were to be asleep, we'd have no idea where you or Lincoln ran off to," Luna walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a blanket envelope. Closing the drawer, she walked over to her comedy loving sister and handed the envelope to her, "Here…this should be more than enough to get you two out of the city and find a place to stay."

Luan opened the envelope and her eyes widened at the amount of money inside. She looked up at her older sister and best friend and shook her head, "Luna, you don't have to give us this. I have some money saved up from the parties I worked at and-"

"And I just gave you a little extra to help my favorite sister and brother out," Luna hugged her, a sad smile crossing her, "And don't worry about paying me back. You can pay me back by looking out for each other,"

Luan sighed and hugged her back and a small smile crept across her lips, "Thanks Luna, you're the best," Luna hummed and nodded as she rubbed Luan's back.

Luan broke from the hug and stood up, "Well…I guess this is goodbye," Luna frowned and nodded as she watched the comedian turn and walk towards the window and opened it before carefully climbing out of it.

Luan and Lincoln stood at the end of the street and the pair hugged each other. Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry I suggested we'd break up, Luan, I thought we'd have our freedom and-"

"Linc…if you haven't suggested it, I probably would've," Luan broke from the hug and kissed her brother hard.

Breaking from the kiss, Luan smiled softly and took hold of Lincoln's hand, "We better go before someone sees us or if mom and dad decide to do a room sweep and see we're not there," Lincoln nodded before the two turned and hurried down the street.

The two sat in on a bench in a train station, tickets held in their hands. Lincoln looked at his sister and arched a brow, "So…what's the plan? We can't stay in Royal Woods, too many people know us…downside of living in a tight community, and-"

"We're going to take this train to the local Greyhound station, try to get a couple of tickets bound to Rhode Island and we're figure out where to go from there." Lincoln frowned and Luan arched a brow, "What's wrong Linc? Rhode Island is the only place that I can think of where we can be together without being judged and-"

"I know Luan, but we've bought train tickets, we're going to buy Greyhound tickets…we're not going to make it and-"

"Actually…Luna gave me a little over five thousand dollars before I climbed out of the window," Lincoln looked at her in disbelief, "I was going to refuse it, but she wouldn't listen, and she said that we don't have to worry about paying her back, just as long as we look out for each other," Lincoln slightly smiled and nodded as the two of them continued to wait for the train.

The two sat in the nearly empty car on the train with a few people sitting a few rows a head of them talking to each other. Lincoln looked at Luan and whispered, "So…what's the plan when we get out there? We can't just survive off of the money we have. We'll be dead within a month and a half,"

"I'll do stand up, hand out flyers for the business and make some extra money," Lincoln frowned and Luan smiled and lightly kissed the side of his head, "Don't worry Linc, we'll get by,"

"Yeah…and I guess I can get a part-time job," Lincoln took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "It wouldn't be right if my favorite sister and girlfriend works and I don't contribute anything, right,"

Luan lightly chuckled and shook her head, "Dork," she yawned and rested her head on Lincoln's shoulder before the two slowly closed their eyes, resting them for the remainder of the train ride.

 **Okay, I said in the opening AN that I'm going to be moving a few things around and…well here you go. I wanted to move the story a head a little so it wouldn't get too stale. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
